


hands

by Fuusuke



Category: Kingdom Hearts
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-10
Updated: 2015-07-10
Packaged: 2018-04-08 13:53:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4307592
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fuusuke/pseuds/Fuusuke
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Written for the prompt: "Kingdom Hearts: Kairi/Yuffie - hands".</p>
            </blockquote>





	hands

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the prompt: "[Kingdom Hearts: Kairi/Yuffie - hands](http://femslash100.livejournal.com/1434218.html?thread=5268074#t5268074)" at [femslash100](http://femslash100.livejournal.com)@LJ.

"So these are the hands of a ninja."  
  
Kairi moves her finger in small circles on the palm of Yuffie's hand, feeling the calluses on it. Her own hands are smooth and unblemished, and she finds the difference between them fascinating.  
  
"It tickles!" Yuffie giggles, but doesn't move. She's caressing Kairi's hair with her other hand, and the softness of it is almost mesmerizing.  
  
Kairi brings the hand up to her mouth and places a kiss on it, then finally lets it go.  
  
"I wonder if my hands will be like yours someday, if I keep up my keyblade training."


End file.
